


Compliment

by justabrain



Series: Inktober Prompts [10]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Banter, Gen, Pre-date nerves, david is perpetually anxious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justabrain/pseuds/justabrain
Summary: Stevie tries to calm David's nerves before a not-date.





	Compliment

“Stop worrying, it looks fine,” Stevie said from behind the desk.

David looked up. “What?”

Stevie shrugged, eyes still on her book. “You’re always so worried about if your sweaters look okay.”

“I…” He shrugged awkwardly. “I wasn’t worried.”

“Uh-huh.” She looked up. “Tell me, has there been a single day in your life where you haven’t been worried?”

David thought for a second. “Oh! There was one time at Oprah Winfrey’s place— Wait do you mean about clothes, or…?”

Stevie raised an eyebrow pointedly. David opened his mouth to speak again, but then closed it, looking at the floor briefly. When he looked back at her, Stevie’s face had quirked into half a smile.

“Well it’s good to know you still have normal reactions to some things.”

“What?”

“I’m just saying, it’s normal to be nervous before a date.”

“Wha— Oh, no, this isn’t— That’s not…”

Stevie turned her attention back to her book. “Uh-huh.”

“Look, um, ” David said, stepping towards the door, “I’m gonna be late, so…” He glanced out the door. No car yet.

“Have a nice date.”

“It’s not—!” He huffed a sigh as he opened the door.

“Bye.”

The door swung shut, and David called out one last “Not-a-date!” before it slammed shut.

“Right. Not a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for Schitt's Creek, so I hope you all liked this tiny tiny ficlet! I'm hoping it will be the first of many (that will be longer, I promise :) )

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Compliment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836573) by [GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics)


End file.
